


the universe we’ve created between us.

by kmjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, AutisticSpectrumDisorder, Bokuaka - Freeform, BoyxBoy, BreastCancer, Depression, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, HinataShouyou/OC, Imagination, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Racism, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Triggeringcontent, awareness, chemo - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmjin/pseuds/kmjin
Summary: Kotaro Bokuto, knew he was a unique individual who was hard to handle. When it came to making friends—it was hard to keep them due to not wanting to be around him or finding it difficult to level with him. He didn’t mind though, he continued to be how he usually is daily and did what he had to do. Which was taking care of his Mother the best he can. She was diagnosed with Stage 3 Breast Cancer and receiving chemo every week on Thursday. It was painful to watch his mother suffer, but he held his feelings in the best he could while maintaining University, Chores, and his two older sisters who come to visit him to check up on him and their mother. Every Thursday when he went with his mother appointments to get her Chemo, his eyes caught onto the boy who always sat the same row as him with a needle in his arm, with a book in his hands reading whatever content it was filled with.For some reason he looked lonely. So, Bokuto being himself decided to go up to the boy and said,“Did you know there is 100 billion galaxies in the universe?”and that seemed to start a spark between the two.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Kudos: 7





	1. i. before you read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beautiful readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beautiful+readers).



> AUTHOR NOTE: when writing i always like trying to include different things with my characters. i always like representing many different people in the world so be it, race, ethnicity, disorders and all above. this book will include the topic of cancer. i wanted to warn you all before digging into the story. plus I'm going to also include a disorder called Autistic Spectrum Disorder. Before starting this as well, I would like to explain what this specific disorder is. another thing, in my eyes everyone deserves love no matter how unique you were born to be—everyone deserves to be loved and respected.
> 
> P.S AUTHOR NOTE: sorry if it's a lot written here about certain topics in here, but I just want everyone to be educated and understand what these specific disorders or cancers are. so when you reading you already have a idea and great depth of knowledge once reading said short story. it's okay if you skip it but if you get confused on something you can come back to this to read something specific so you understand. it's also easier for me to write since my mother had breast cancer, she's been one year cleared from being cancer free. so that makes this story more emotional to me when writing.

THEME SONG:

Ariana Grande, pov.

Adele, make you feel my love

Adele, Remedy 

✖️✖️

**AUTISTIC SPECTRUM DISORDER** : is a developmental disorder that affects communication and behavior. Although autism can be diagnosed at any age, it is said to be a "developmental disorder" because symptoms generally appear in the first two years of life. it's more of an umbrella term for a range of symptoms that all pertain to or are similar to those of autism.

**ASD** is usually first diagnosed in childhood with many of the most-obvious signs presenting around 2-3 years old, but some children with autism develop normally until toddlerhood when they stop acquiring or lose previously gained skills. According to the CDC, one in 59 children is estimated to have autism. Autism spectrum disorder is also three to four times more common in boys than in girls, and many girls with ASD exhibit less obvious signs compared to boys. Autism is a lifelong condition. However, many children diagnosed with ASD go on to live independent, productive, and fulfilling lives.

**CHARACTERISTICS OF ASD** : Autism differs from person to person in severity and combinations of symptoms. There is a great range of abilities and characteristics of children with autism spectrum disorder — no two children appear or behave the same way. Symptoms can range from mild to severe and often change over time.

**CHARACTERISTICS OF ASD FALL INTO TWO CATEGORIES:**

• Social interaction and communication problems: including difficulties in normal back-and-forth conversation, reduced sharing of interests or emotions, challenges in understanding or responding to social cues such as eye contact and facial expressions, deficits in developing/maintaining/understanding relationships (trouble making friends), and others.

• Restricted and repetitive patterns of behaviors, interests or activities: hand-flapping and toe-walking, playing with toys in an uncommon way (such as lining up cars or flipping objects), speaking in a unique way (such as using odd patterns or pitches in speaking or "scripting" from favorite shows), having significant need for a predictable routine or structure, exhibiting intense interests in activities that are uncommon for a similarly aged child, experiencing the sensory aspects of the world in an unusual or extreme way (such as indifference to pain/temperature, excessive smelling/touching of objects, fascination with lights and movement, being overwhelmed with loud noises, etc), and others. 

In my story Bokuto was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder. Healthcare providers use the DSM-5 Autism Diagnostic as a standard reference to diagnose mental and behavioral conditions, including autism.

**AUTISM SPECTRUM DISORDER** :

• Autistic Disorder; sometimes called "Classic Autism"

• Asperger Syndrome

• Pervasive Developmental Disorder

**ASPERGER SYNDROME** :

A developmental disorder affecting ability to effectively socialize and communicate.

Asperger syndrome is a condition on the autism spectrum, with generally higher functioning.

_Asperger syndrome generally involves_ :

Difficulty with social interactions

Restricted interests

Desire for sameness

Distinctive strengths

**Strengths can include** :

Remarkable focus and persistence

Aptitude for recognizing patterns

Attention to detail

**Challenges can include** :

Hypersensitivities (to lights, sounds, tastes, etc.)

Difficulty with the give and take of conversation

Difficulty with nonverbal conversation skills (distance, loudness, tone, etc.)

Uncoordinated movements, or clumsiness

Anxiety and depression

The tendencies described above vary widely among people. Many learn to overcome their challenges by building on strengths.

Though the diagnosis of Asperger syndrome is no longer used, many previously diagnosed people still identify strongly and positively with being an " _Aspie_."

_Asperger Therapies and Services_ :

Cognitive behavioral therapy can help address anxiety and other personal challenges.

Social skills training classes can help with conversational skills and understanding social cues.

Speech therapy can help with voice control.

Physical and occupational therapy can improve coordination.

Psychoactive medicines can help manage associated anxiety, depression and attention deficit and hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).

**PERVASIVE DEVELOPMENTAL DISORDER** :

refers to a group of disorders characterized by delays in the development of socialization and communication skills. Parents may note symptoms as early as infancy, although the typical age of onset is before 3 years of age.

PDD-NOS stands for Pervasive Developmental Disorder-Not Otherwise Specified. PDD-NOS was one of several previously separate subtypes of autism that were folded into the single diagnosis of autism spectrum disorder (ASD)

In the past, psychologists and psychiatrists often used the term "pervasive developmental disorders" and "autism spectrum disorders" (ASD) interchangeably. As such, PDD-NOS became the diagnosis applied to children or adults who are on the autism spectrum but do not fully meet the criteria for another ASD such as autistic disorder (sometimes called "classic" autism) or Asperger syndrome.

Like all forms of autism, PDD-NOS can occur in conjunction with a wide spectrum of intellectual ability. Its defining features are significant challenges in social and language development.

Some developmental health professionals refer to PDD-NOS as "subthreshold autism." In other words, it's the diagnosis they use for someone who has some but not all characteristics of autism or who has relatively mild symptoms. For instance, a person may have significant autism symptoms in one core area such as social deficits, but mild or no symptoms in another core area such as restricted, repetitive behaviors.

More helpful, perhaps, are studies suggesting that persons with PDD-NOS can be placed in one of three very different subgroups:

• A high-functioning group (around 25 percent) whose symptoms largely overlap with that of Asperger syndrome, but who differ in terms of having a lag in language development and mild cognitive impairment. (Asperger syndrome does not generally involve speech delay or cognitive impairment).

• A second group (around 25 percent) whose symptoms more closely resemble those of autistic disorder, but do not fully meet all its diagnostic signs and symptoms.

• A third group (around 50 percent) who meet all the diagnostic criteria for autistic disorder, but whose stereotypical and repetitive behaviors are noticeably mild.

✖️✖️

**UNDERSTANDING THE STAGES OF BREAST CANCER** :

**• WHAT IS STAGE 0 BREAST CANCER**?:

Also called _carcinoma in situ_ , stage 0 is the earliest breast cancer stage. At stage 0, the breast mass is noninvasive, and there is no indication that the tumor cells have spread to other parts of the breast or other parts of the body. Often, stage 0 is considered a precancerous condition that typically requires close observation, but not treatment.

Stage 0 breast cancer is difficult to detect. There may not be a lump that can be felt during a self-examination, and there may be no other symptoms. However, breast self-exams and routine screening are always important and can often lead to early diagnosis, when the cancer is most treatable. Stage 0 disease is most often found by accident during a breast biopsy for another reason, such as to investigate an unrelated breast lump.

_There are two types of Stage 0 Breast Cancer_ :

**Ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS)** occurs when breast cancer cells develop in the breast ducts. Today, stage 0 DCIS is being diagnosed more often because more women are having routine mammogram screenings. DCIS can become invasive, so early treatment can be important.

**Lobular carcinoma in situ (LCIS)** occurs when abnormal cells develop in the lobules. These cells are not cancerous and this condition rarely becomes invasive cancer. However, women who develop LCIS may be at increased risk for developing breast cancer in the future. For women who develop LCIS, the risk of getting an invasive cancer is 20 percent to 25 percent over 15 years after the initial diagnosis.

• **WHAT IS STAGE I BREAST CANCER**?:

This breast cancer is the earliest stage of _invasive breast cancer_. In stage I, the tumor measures up to 2 cm and no lymph nodes are involved. At this stage, the cancer cells have spread beyond the original location and into the surrounding breast tissue.

Because a Stage I tumor is small, it may be difficult to detect. However, breast self-exams and routine screening are always important and can often lead to early diagnosis, when the cancer is most treatable.

_Stage I breast cancer is divided into two categories_ :

**Stage IA (Stage1A)** : The tumor measures 2 cm or smaller (about the size of a pea or shelled peanut) and has not spread outside the breast.

**Stage IB (Stage1B)** : Small clusters of cancer cells measuring no more than 2 mm, are found in the lymph nodes, and either there is no tumor inside the breast, or the tumor is small, measuring 2 cm or less.

The survival rate for stage IA breast cancer may be slightly higher than for stage IB. However, all women with stage I breast cancer are considered to have a good prognosis.

At stage I, TNM designations help describe the extent of the disease. For example, there may or may not be cancer cells in the lymph nodes, and the size of the tumor may range from 1 cm to 2 cm. Most commonly, stage I breast cancer is described as:

• T: T1, T2, T3 or T4, depending on the size and/or extent of the primary tumor

• N0: Usually, cancer has not spread to the lymph nodes.

• M0: The disease has not spread to other sites in the body.

**WHAT IS STAGE II BREAST CANCER**?:

Also known as _invasive breast cancer_ , the tumor in this stage measures between 2 cm to 5 cm, or the cancer has spread to the lymph nodes under the arm on the same side as the breast cancer. Stage II breast cancer indicates a slightly more advanced form of the disease. At this stage, the cancer cells have spread beyond the original location and into the surrounding breast tissue, and the tumor is larger than in stage I disease. However, stage II means the cancer has not spread to a distant part of the body.

At stage II, a tumor may be detected during a breast self-exam as a hard lump within the breast. Breast self-exams and routine screening are always important and can often lead to early diagnosis, when the cancer is most treatable.

**Stage II breast cancer is divided into two categories** :

**Stage IIA (Stage 2A)** : One of the following is true:

There is no tumor within the breast, but cancer has spread to the axillary (underarm) lymph nodes, or

The tumor in the breast is 2 cm or smaller and cancer has spread to the axillary lymph nodes, or

The tumor in the breast measures 2 cm to 5 cm but cancer has not spread to the axillary lymph nodes.

Stage IIB (Stage 2B): One of the following is true:

• The tumor measures 2 cm to 5 cm and cancer has spread to the axillary lymph nodes, or

• The tumor is larger than 5 cm but cancer has not spread to the axillary lymph nodes.

• The survival rate for stage IIA breast cancer may be slightly higher than for stage IIB. However, all women with stage II breast cancer are considered to have a good prognosis.

**Stage IIB (Stage 2B)** : One of the following is true:

• The tumor measures 2 cm to 5 cm and cancer has spread to the axillary lymph nodes, or

• The tumor is larger than 5 cm but cancer has not spread to the axillary lymph nodes.

• The survival rate for stage IIA breast cancer may be slightly higher than for stage IIB. However, all women with stage II breast cancer are considered to have a good prognosis.

At stage II, TNM designations help describe the extent of the disease. Most commonly, stage II breast cancer is described as:

• T: T1, T2, T3 or T4, depending on the size and/or extent of the primary tumor

• N1: Cancer has spread to the lymph nodes.

• M0: The disease has not spread to other sites in the body.

**WHAT IS STAGE III BREAST CANCER**?:

Also known as locally _advanced breast cancer_ , the tumor in this stage of breast cancer is more than 2 inches in diameter across and the cancer is extensive in the underarm lymph nodes or has spread to other lymph nodes or tissues near the breast. Stage III breast cancer is a more advanced form of invasive breast cancer. At this stage, the cancer cells have usually not spread to more distant sites in the body, but they are present in several axillary (underarm) lymph nodes. The tumor may also be quite large at this stage, possibly extending to the chest wall or the skin of the breast.

**Stage III breast cancer is divided into three categories** :

**Stage IIIA (Stage 3A)** : One of the following is true:

• No tumor is found in the breast, but cancer is present in axillary lymph nodes that are attached to either other or other structures, or cancer may be found in the lymph nodes near the breast bone, or

• The tumor is 2 cm or smaller. Cancer has spread to axillary lymph nodes that are attached to each other or other structures, or cancer may have spread to lymph nodes near the breastbone, or

• The tumor is 2 cm to 4 cm in size. Cancer has spread to axillary lymph nodes that are attached to each other or to other structures, or cancer may have spread to lymph nodes near the breast bone, or

• The tumor is larger than 5 cm. Cancer has spread to axillary lymph nodes that may be attached to each other or to other structures, or cancer may have spread to lymph nodes near the breastbone.

**Stage IIIB (Stage 3B)** : The tumor may be any size, and the cancer:

• Has spread to the chest wall and/or skin of the breast, and

• May have spread to axillary lymph nodes that may be attached to each other or to other structures, or cancer may have spread to lymph nodes near the breastbone.

• Cancer that has spread to the skin of the breast is inflammatory breast cancer.

**Stage IIIC (Stage 3C):**

• There may be no sign of cancer in the breast or the tumor may be any size and may have spread to the chest wall and/or skin of the breast.

• Cancer cells are present in lymph nodes above or below the collarbone.

• Cancer cells may have spread to axillary lymph nodes or lymph nodes near the breastbone.

• Cancer that has spread to the skin of the breast is inflammatory breast cancer.

• Stage IIIC breast cancer may be operable or inoperable:

Stage IIIC breast cancer may be operable or inoperable:

• Operable stage IIIC: The cancer is found in 10 or more axillary lymph nodes, or is in lymph nodes below the collarbone, or is in axillary lymph nodes and lymph nodes near the breastbone.

• Inoperable stage IIIC: The cancer has spread to the lymph nodes above the collarbone.

The survival rate for stage IIIA breast cancer may be slightly higher than for stage 3B, and the survival rate for stage IIIB may be slightly higher than for stage IIIC. However, all women diagnosed with stage III breast cancer have several promising treatment options.

At stage III, TNM designations help describe the extent of the disease. Higher numbers indicate more extensive disease. Most commonly, stage III breast cancer is described as:

• T: T1, T2, T3 or T4, depending on the size and/or extent of the primary tumor

• N1: Cancer has spread to the lymph nodes.

• M0: The disease has not spread to other sites in the body.

**WHAT IS STAGE IV BREAST CANCER**?:

Also known as **metastatic breast cancer** , the cancer in this stage has spread beyond the breast, underarm and internal mammary lymph nodes to other parts of the body near to or distant from the breast. The cancer has spread elsewhere in the body. The affected areas may include the bones, brain, lungs or liver and more than one part of the body may be involved.

At stage IV, TNM designations help describe the extent of the disease. Higher numbers indicate more extensive disease. Most commonly, stage IV breast cancer is described as:

• T: T1, T2, T3 or T4, depending on the size and/or extent of the primary tumor.

• N1: Cancer has spread to the lymph nodes

• M1: The disease has spread to other sites in the body

Breast Cancer is very rare to find in Men, but it is possible. Akaashi in this story has Stage 3 Breast Cancer.  
  


enjoy.


	2. ii. we’ve created a galaxy within our own universe

**AGAPE** | _Selfless love_ ;

an empathetic attitude

of love for everyone

and anyone

❝ _at this point,_

_I'm just waiting for_

_the clock to hit, 00:00_ ❞

\- Akaashi, K.

**THURSDAY** ,,

**BOKUTO** sauntered out behind his mother towering over her. As they walked into the clinic going straight to the desk to speak to an individual to sign them in for her appointment for today. His mother sat down in the seat fixing her pink scarf on her head covering up her head that didn't have the luscious raven hair that covered her head at one point. Just touching it made her worried and she hated it so much. But, she didn't show any sad expression, just kept a weak smile on her face.

"hi, Ms. Bokuto. It's nice to see you again this week. how have you been holding up since your last chemo session?"

"Hm, Alright." She lied. Bokuto kept his mouth closed hearing his mother say that as his eyes looked over meeting eyes with the front desk lady. "hey, Koutaro, how have you been? are your sisters coming this time?"

"uh, yeah." Bokuto showed that huge smile he always had when moving around. Before turning away from the front desk lady to stare at the door—wishing he had his book that he forgot in the car with him right now. He closed his hand in a fist then opened it, doing it over and over again before looking at his mom who was starting to stand up. She stared at him for a second, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Koutaro, are you okay?"

**BOKUTO** shrugged, before still staring at the doors. "um—can I get my book from the car?" He awkwardly looked back at his mom who nodded. "Of course, go ahead." She assured him that he can go. He grabbed the car keys from her before going on back out the front door. He let the soft breeze touch against his skin as his feet carried him to the car. He unlocked the driver's side, before pressing the button to unlock all of the doors. Closing the front door before grabbing the back door open—a smile went onto his lips as he saw his book about the galaxies, stars, astrology, and more. Bokuto picked it up, a rush of excitement corpsing through his veins. He closed the door before pressing the locking button coming back to the building going inside. He looked up from the book spotting his mom wasn't where she was.

"Koutaro, your mom went on to the back. Go ahead." The lady said before pressing a button to let the automatic door on the side open. Bokuto nodded before walking on and past the door. He looked left, right, and then left once more detecting his mother sitting down in one of the seats. He quickly made his way over to her sitting down in the empty seat that's not occupied.

"sweetheart." She started, pulling down her mask so she can speak more clearly. "Please make sure not to lose your book again, you remember you lost it last time."

**BOKUTO** just nodded.

**OF** course, he wasn't going to lose it again. He left it last time and panicked because he thought someone stole it. But thankfully the nurses from the clinic called saying that he just left it. After that incident, Bokuto made sure to keep up with this book. You may be thinking why does he care so much for this book? Well—it's the same reasoning for why others care for items that may not seem that important but is to themselves. He loves studying about the stars in the skies, the galaxies, astrological signs, new big terms that describe the outer world outside of earth. It amazed him at how interesting all this stuff was. Alongside that he dearly loved plants, he had a green thumb you may say. He had that magic touch that plants needed when growing. Other than that he smiled to himself looking at his pretty colorful book.

"Mrs. Bokuto, you ready?"

**BOKUTO** raised his head up to look at the nurse calling his mother's name. He held his book tightly in his clutch as they both went to the back following the nurse into a small room. He leaned against the wall as the nurse began to greet properly and ask about their days—even though Bokuto was silent. But his mother answered the questions while watching the nurse put on gloves, to pick out the proper things needed. She began to unwrap the needle, wipes, tubes. The nurse thumped the needle in her hand before letting her free hand touch Mrs. Bokuto's chest. She felt around for the piece that was surgically placed there—until finally finding it and sticking it in carefully. She detached the unnecessary paper off along with attaching some tubes to draw blood, while Bokuto still watched.

"Are your daughters coming today?" The nurse asked deciding to start a conversation while pulling the tubes away carefully one by one that held blood inside of them. These tubes would be taken to the back to be tested for any extra causalities that could interfere with her chemo. While grabbing a wipe to clean the end of the long tube that pushed her blood through after getting the last sealed tube. She also grasped a clear medical patch and placed it on top of the needle of the area where the tube was placed so it would keep everything in place.

"Ah, yes both of them are. I'm excited to see them." She exclaimed giving a big smile. She watched as the nurse finished. "Well, I hope you get through today well, alright?"

"Yeah."

**HIS** mother and he watched the nurse walked towards the door to throw all the excess paper away beside the tubes. She began cleaning everything up while doing so made sure to give Bokuto and his mom a small smile. The nurse sat on the seat turning around towards the computer beginning to click around until clicking upon Ms. Bokuto's name. Once pulling up her folder electronically—she began to type in important information making sure to ask questions to Ms. Bokuto, the typical stuff about her eating habits, bowel movements, exercising. Which Ms. Bokuto answered truthfully. Meanwhile, Bokuto was sitting there holding his book in his arms as his life depended on it. After a good extra ten minutes, she was done asking questions and doing what she had to do. So she stood up going to the door opening it, giving them access to leave. They both stood up bidding a goodbye finally walking out. They both walked out into the lobby in the cancer clinical part. Quietly, sitting down amongst other people. Bokuto was starting to look into his book, reading about astrological signs today. He was reading about Sagittarius today.

"They're people with an open nature, assertiveness that is matched with equal restlessness." He smiled amazed, he doesn't remember ever meeting a Sagittarius before. He doesn't think—well that can also be due to him never asking what their sign is. He sighed getting back into reading more about this zodiac sign today.

"Ah, my little owl."

**BOKUTO** looked up hearing his nickname and recognizing the voice. His eyes glanced up at two figures analyzing them before recognizing who they were.

"Beji, Byoubu," Bokuto called out, smiling spotting his older sisters coming over. Beji sat down beside him, while Byoubu sat on the other side of their mother sparking up a convo with her. Beji looked down spotting his book, letting a smile appear on her face.

"Koutaro, you still have this book?"

"Duh." He replied back while turning the page his eyes staring at the words.

"Mrs. Bokuto, we're ready for you." They all looked up spotting a nurse they all recognized. Mrs. Bokuto nodded as she stood up looking back at her kids. "Which one of you coming first?"

**ALL** the siblings looked at one another before Bokuto pointed at himself. Beji and Byoubu pointed at Bokuto. "It's his turn, to go first!"

**BOKUTO** smiled, before standing up with his book. He began to walk behind their mother straight to the back. As they entered the first section of the faculty to be placed in a seat of their choice. Which they chose by the window and got them situated. While the nurse began to get everything needed to get Ms. Bokuto settled. Bokuto sat in his seat leaning back letting his eyes scan over all the pictures in his book. He started to block out all of the extra noise around him while he started to really focus. For a few minutes as he was reading finally moving into the galaxy part of his book—which talked about what the galaxy was and what was and could be out there.

**BESIDE** them sat a lonely boy reading a book called, Last Chance and original by an author named _Shana_. It was emotional; well thought out creative piece of writing, that the young fellow seemed to understand thoroughly and find himself webbed in the words, the plot—every word seemed to do something to him. This was the only escape he had from reality every-time he sat here, every Thursday. In this hell hole with his doctors sticking him with needles, updating him, alerting him if things got better, worse, and what can help to get him healthier.

**AKAASHI** wanted to end it all already, he already didn't have anything else waiting for him. So, what's the purpose? As cliche as that sounds—he meant that and was dead set on that notion. He hated waking up feeling pain, not being able to do things he use to love doing, losing some friends along the way due to him not being as healthy as before. To tip him off, even more, he lost his grandparents a year ago. Due to them getting into a car crash due to an idiot driver, being drunk and not paying attention. How do people have their license, when they are not able to drive properly? They know the rules and regulations but still decide to be incompetent idiots. He hated it all and was tired of seeing it all. He fixed his hat on his head making every part of it was covered. Akaashi felt so ashamed of himself. He was bald and suffering. It made it worse that his parents never checked up on him these days. The only person he could really depend on was himself. But, he was starting to give up on himself.

**HIS** parents were normal people, his father worked in a corporate. While his mother worked at the front desk of a hospital. Ironic, right? They just never had time for him, both were always working and never thought about cutting time for their sick son. He didn't care anymore at this point. At this point daily he could already see the end coming closer than it should be. And—that doesn't bother him much as it did before. It made him incredibly happy. Because he wasn't going to suffer anymore. Even though he knew his parents; then, would pay attention and mourn over his death. He doesn't want them to be hurt for something he wants. Yes, he is their son but how else is he supposed to feel right now. All the feels every day is negativity and pain. He just can't handle this anymore and every day he just feels that thin thread—that's holding on for dear life slowly tearing strand by strand ready to just break.

**AKAASHI** just wanted it all to end. What was taking him so long to cut that thread? Why was he letting it wear out when he could easily grasp those scissors and snip that bit of worn-out strands apart.

**WHAT** did his body still hold on to?

**WAS** it hope? No, he lost that years ago while starting this never-ending battle. A chance? From what? There was no chance left. He wasn't a cat who had nine lives. He was sadly born as a human who had one life and was forced to live it just to see his destiny was an early death. Ha, well that sucks doesn't it? He huffed, turning the page letting himself drown in those words.

"Last Chance, hm."

"Hello."

**AKAASHI** blinked, feeling himself reel from his book before his eyes looked up at whoever said something to him. His eyes met a beefy-looking male that stood in front of him diverting his eyes which was a unique color of gold. His hair was a peculiar double color of white and black that laid down all over his face with a small blue single bow that held back some of his bangs. He also was clutching a book close to his chest.

"uh, h-hello? um—who are you?"

"Did you know there are 100 billion galaxies in the universe?"

**WHO** in the hell is this person?

**AKAASHI** looked around noticing none of the nurses was by them or found no problem with this. He didn't seem lost or anything. Akaashi just didn't understand why this guy was speaking to him. He watched as the male eyes looked towards him with an uneasy look. He looked scared about something—he didn't know what though. So, Akaashi raised his eyebrow.

"I-I can name some for you and tell you their purpose." The guy seemed to look around after saying that and seeing an empty chair beside Akaashi seat. He decided to sit there and move his book from his chest and lay it flat on his lap. Akaashi squinted his eyes at the fellow who opened the book.

"Why are you talking to me?" Once again, Akaashi didn't understand why he was being talked to like they've been friends for years.

"You seemed lonely, and there was no one here by your side. so I decided to come over to talk to you. I didn't like seeing someone sit here with no one by their side in this depressing place." The fellow spoke nonchalantly like this was normal while looking inside his book trying to find a certain page to show.

"I—" How does he even respond to that?

"My name is Bokuto Koutaro, you?"

**AKAASHI** still sat baffled not understanding this at all, while he looked at the guy. "the name is Akaashi Keiji. nice to meet you?" 

**BOKUTO** didn't say much after that. Which made Akaashi squint his eyes again. He was wondering why the boy was just flipping through until he stopped the page-turning. Bokuto turned his head to look at Akaashi before back down at the book.

**WHY** wasn't he talking?

"Are you not going to tell me about the galaxies?"

**AKAASHI** placed a bookmark in his own book closing it up. He looked over at Bokuto, who seemed to be rubbing his finger on the page. Maybe this could distract him for a little.

"Milky Way."

**AKAASHI** smiled.

"oh, I've heard of that before, isn't that the galaxy that contains our solar system?"

**BOKUTO** eyes widened looking over at Akaashi before nodding. "Yeah! uh—uh, the name describes how our galaxy appearance is, it's 13.51 billion years old."

"ah. I see."

"Andromeda Galaxy. Also known as Messier 31, M31,or NCG 224."

**AKAASHI** looked mildly confused.

"I never heard of that one."

"It's ....a barred spiral galaxy," Bokuto said, before turning the page showing more galaxies that really interested the guy.

"How old are you?" Akaashi randomly asked. Bokuto took a minute to think about it for a second. "I'm twenty-three years old."

"Oh, you're a year older than me, Bokuto-san. I'm twenty-two years old." Akaashi was shocked that the guy was a year older than him. He didn't give him older vibes. But, oh well. He was quite a nice guy—plus interesting in a way due to the fascination he had for the galaxies. The aura around them seemed

"Why are you so interested in Galaxies?"

**BOKUTO** closes his mouth furrowing his brows. Akaashi looked down at his book before backing at Bokuto. "Did you hear m—" he was cut off by a woman who looked older than them both but looked exactly like Bokuto but with more wild hair that was long.

"Kou, what are you doing?" Akaashi stared at her before looking at Bokuto.

**BOKUTO** pointed at his book looking up at his sister. Beji then looked at the individual besides his brother, meeting eyes with Akaashi. "um—hello, sorry for my brother bothering you. I'm Bokuto Beji, his older sister."

"oh, um—you're fine. I'm Akaashi Keiji, He was actually great company to have around. He was talking to me about galaxies."

"I'm actually surprised he even approached you, he has a hard time being around people—especially those he doesn't know at all. But I'm glad he made a friend it seems." Beji stated watching Bokuto stare into his book not wanting to leave it at all. She rubbed her hand through the strands of his hair before looking over at Akaashi once more. "Well, we are going to go."

**BOKUTO** scrunched up his eyebrows looking over towards where his mother is, seeing she was gathering her stuff. He tilted his head before looking up at Beji. She noticed why he gave her that look. "We're leaving. Today mom didn't have much medication to get since some things came up in her blood. But, next week she will get everything she usually gets. You must've been having so much fun since you been with Akaashi-san. It's been an hour y'know. So we can maybe see Akaashi next time? Alright?"

"Mhm," Bokuto said before turning to look at Akaashi, who was already looking back at him. He gave him a small wave before standing up closing his book, clutching it close to his chest. Standing up beside his sister—whom he was taller than. "Bye, Kashi-san."

**THAT** really shocked Beji. Not only that she was proud. He has been starting to become good at speaking better with people in conversation around the age of ten. From then on, he has been speaking and holding conversations the best he can even though at times he loses confidence because in some conversations—things just don't make sense at all to him. And, he doesn't know how to respond and he doesn't want anyone to make fun of him again. Akaashi smiled warmly at Bokuto and his sibling, along with what assumes to be their mother and another young woman. Who looked exactly like Bokuto. Goodness, their genes are very strong. "Bye, Bokuto-san."

**BOKUTO's** family was shocked but they all waved at Akaashi before leaving on. The sick fellow continued looking at them leave before looking down at his book, his pointer finger fiddling with the cover. "Hm, interesting."

For a second—just a tiny _little_ second he felt a tiny spark of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the grammatical errors but will get to it later. originally this was going to be
> 
> a one-shot but it was super long and decided to break it up into chapters. 
> 
> so I really hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
